In Classification and Determination of Constitution in Traditional Chinese Medicine, the China Association of Chinese Medicine classifies body constitutions of the human body into nine types, i.e., yin-yang harmony constitution, yang deficiency constitution, qi deficiency constitution, phlegm-dampness constitution, damp-heat constitution, qi depression constitution, blood stasis constitution, and allergic constitution, most of which are sub-healthy states.
The yang deficiency constitution manifests insufficiency of yang qi (vital energy) in the body and interior cold due to yang deficiency when the internal organs (zang and fu) of the human body dysfunction, usually showing pale facial complexion, weak breath, physical tiredness and somnolence, aversion to cold and chilly limbs, general weakness or limb edema, pale and fat tongue with indentation, slightly white tongue fur, deep pulse and inertia, and is mostly caused by insufficient inborn endowment, in addition to outside pathogenic cold and eating too much cold food, extreme anxieties, intemperance in sexual life, and long illness. The tendency of morbidity is: being susceptible to diseases such as phlegm and retained fluid, swelling, and diarrhea, being resistant to summer but nonresistant to winter, and being susceptible to wind, cold, and dampness pathogen.
Such sub-healthy constitution as yang deficiency constitution belongs to chronic diseases and has a relatively long disease course, and requires a long-term medication and gradual conditioning, in order to achieve the effects of tonifying qi and nourishing qi. The dosage forms commonly used in the traditional Chinese medicine are decoctions and Chinese patent medicine such as pills and the like. Decoctions usually have relatively good efficacy, but the administration thereof is complicated, and the taste thereof is poor, if the decoctions need to be administered for a long time, it is difficult for a patient to keep taking the decoctions. Moreover, the efficacy of the pills is relatively poor.
It is mentioned in the Inner Canon of the Yellow Emperor that “the superior physician prevents illness, the mediocre physician attends to impending illness, and the inferior physician treats actual illness”, wherein the phrase “prevent illness” means taking corresponding measures to prevent the occurrence and development of diseases. The body constitution determines the health of people and determines the susceptibility to diseases. It is believed in the traditional Chinese medicine that since the human beings live in the natural world, physiological functions of the human body usually change with seasons, that is, “correspondence between man and nature”. Winter is the season when the human body “stores energies”, and appropriate nourishment can enhance the constitution, ward off diseases and strengthen the body, and prolong life, that is, conditioning in winter or nourishing in winter commonly mentioned in the traditional Chinese medicine. For the sub-healthy population with yang deficiency constitution, to choose a solid oral paste with a higher drug concentration and good taste, and being convenient to carry is more adapted to requirements of modern people for conditioning in winter or nourishing in winter.